logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Philippines Network/Other
Standard Logos 1960–69 1969–75 Kbs accucolor.jpg|KBS Accucolor Logo (1969–75) 1975–77 Rpn 76.jpg|Channel 9 Logo (1975-1977) 1977–82 Rpn the solid one.jpg|RPN: The Solid One (1977–78) Rpn still the one.jpg|RPN: Still The One (1978–79) Rpn the leader2.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1979-80, 1st version) Rpn the leader 1979.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1980–81, 2nd version) RPN The Leader 1980.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1981–82, 3rd version) 1982–89 1989–94 Capture_118.JPG|New Vision 9 bumper logo (1990) 1994–95 1995–2007 RPN Rated Prime Night Logo 2002.jpg|RPN: Rated Prime Nights (2002-2004) RPN Prime Shift Logo 2004.png|RPN: Prime Shift (January 2004-March 2007) RPN9 kasama mo.jpg|RPN: Kasama Mo! (March-June 2007) rpnkasamamo2007.png|RPN: Kasama Mo (March-June 2007) RPN 9 Pare (July 2007).jpg|RPN: Pare! (June-December 2007) 1391457_657647250923096_240884386_n.jpg Network IDs 1975–77 rpn_eye_logo_1975_by_jadxx0223-d7h83dv.jpg|Top Rater RPN (1975–77) 1977–80 rpn_9_the_solid_one_bumper_by_jadxx0223-dbkfv2e.jpg|The Solid One (1977-1979) rpn_9_still_the_one_ident_by_jadxx0223-dbjz44l.jpg|Still the One (1979) The_leader_9_ident_logo_by_jadxx0223_dcus1b6.jpg|The Leader (1980) 1980-82 rpn_tricolor_antenna_logo_by_jadxx0223-d7qcemy.jpg|1980 Used Rpn the leader 1979.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1980-1981 2nd version) RPN The Leader 1980.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1981-1982, 3rd version) 1982–89 rpn_the_leader_9_sid_1982_by_jadxx0223_dcu00sn-pre.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1982-1986) RPN 9 The Leader SID 1988.png|RPN: The Leader (1986-1989) 1989–94 251590_196232767097044_1555905_n.jpg|New Vision 9: The Future (1989-1994) 1994–95 rpn_the_network_logo_by_jadxx0223.jpg|RPN: The Network (1994-1996) 1995–2012 Earlyversionofrpn1995.PNG|Early version of Your Friendly Network (1995-1996) Rpn 1995 id.jpg|Your Friendly Network (1996-1997) Rpn 1996.jpg|Leading The Way (first version, 1997) Rpn 1997 red.jpg|Leading The Way (second version, 1997) Rpn 1997 bluejpg.jpeg|Leading The Way (third version, 1997) RPN_9_Logo_ID_Leading_the_Way-5.png|Leading The Way (1997, fourth version) Rpn 1998.jpg|Leading The Way (fifth version, 1998) Rpn 1999.png|Quality Primetime Television (1998-2000) Rpn 2000.jpg|Family TV (2000-2001) Rpn 2001.jpg|Your Kind Of TV! (2001-2002) Rpn 1997.jpg|World Class Primetime (2002-2003) Rpn 2003.png|Moving Ahead (2003-2007) RPN 9 2003 ID.jpg|Moving Ahead (2003 version without slogan.) RPN 9 Logo ID Prime Shift.png|Prime Shift (January 2004-March 2007) RPN 9 Logo ID Kasama Mo.png|Kasama Mo (March-July 2007) RPN 9 Logo ID Pare!.png|Pare! (July-December 2007) Radio Philippines Network 50th Anniversary Logo SID (2010).PNG|Station ID version of RPN's 50th Anniversary (June 2010–March 2011) 10403305_487499958068679_8920932891746083880_n.jpg|Final Station ID (2011–2012) On Screen Bugs 1982–89 IMG 20190310 035937.jpg|1982-1985 Capture_006.jpg|Placement of on-screen clock slightly changed. (1985–87) 1989–94 News 9 screenbug 1990.jpg|"News9" onscreen bug on the lower-left used during 'NewsWatch' and 'The Hour Updates,' as well as on special coverages. (1990–92) 1994–95 1995–2007 Capture_078.JPG Capture_064.JPG|RPN News on-screen bug at the lower-right used during NewsWatch. (1996–2000) 20190319 195929.jpg Capture_099.JPG|1996–2003, used in entertainment programming New Project (1).png|2003-December 31, 2007 (with Solar Sports logo) RPN_9_PG_DOG_2004.PNG|January 1, 2004-December 31, 2007, the on-screen bug was shown and the "PG" was changed. RPN 9 OSB (January 1, 2004-December 31, 2007).PNG|January 1, 2004-December 31, 2007, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance was changed RPN 9 OST (January 1, 2004-December 31, 2007) PG.PNG|January 1, 2004-December 31, 2007, the on-screen bug "PG" RPN 9 OSB (January 1, 2004-August 16, 2006).PNG|January 1, 2004-August 16, 2006 Onscreen Bugs on the "Parental Guidance" RPN_9_Prime_Shift_PG_DOG_2004.png|January 1, 2004-August 16, 2006 Onscreen Bugs on the "PG" RPN 9 OSB (March 2007).PNG|March 11-July 15, 2007 Onscreen Bugs on the "Parental Guidance" RPN_9_DOG_March_2007_with_Philippine_Standard_Time.png|March 11-July 15, 2007, the on-screen bug logo also changed RPN 9 OSB (June 2007).PNG|July 16-December 31, 2007 Onscreen Bugs on the "Parental Guidance" RPN 1980-89 Logo TV Messages/Greetings NewVision91989.png|Your 24-Hour Service Network (1989) RPN_Nature 1995.png|Let's Save the beauty of Nature. (1995) RPNAllSoulsDay2010.png|All Soul's Day... May They Rest in Peace (2010) RPNBonifacioDay2010.png|Bonifacio Day (2010) Special Logos Valentine's Season RPNHappyValentineDay2011.png|Happy Valentine's Day! (2011) Anniversary logos RPN 37.png|RPN 37th Anniversary (1997) RPN 50 years logo.jpg|RPN's 50th Anniversary Logo Art with Slogan (2010) Election idents File:Noimageavailable.png|Election '98, Used in 1998 Philippine natonal elections File:bantayhalalan2001.jpeg|Bantay Halalan 2001, Used in 2001 Philippine national elections together with sister networks of IBC 13. File:Noimageavailable.png|Hatol ng Bayan: Kampanya 2004, Used in 2004 Philippine national elections File:Noimageavailable.png|Pollwatch 2004 (Used on RPN Arangkada Balita, RPN NewsWatch and RPN News Update) HatolngBayan2007.jpg|Hatol ng Bayan 2007, Used in 2007 Philippine national elections File:Noimageavailable.png|Pollwatch 2007 (Used on RPN NewsWatch Aksyon Balita, RPN I-Watch News and RPN News Update) HatolngBayanAutoVote2010.jpg|Hatol ng Bayan: AutoVote 2010, Used in 2010 Philippine national elections File:Noimageavailable.png|Poll Watch '2010 (Used on RPN NewsWatch, RPN NewsCap and RPN NewsWatch Update) Christmas Idents IMG 20170728 235212.jpg|Sharing with you a blessed Christmas at the end of the millennium. (1999) RPNChristmasandHappyNewYear2010.png|Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (2010) Program Bumpers superstarvot3rd.jpg|Superstar (1978) IMG_20190218_125510.jpg|Beautiful Babies of 1982 (1982) Joeyandsonrpn9.jpg|Joey and Son (1982) Capture_024.jpg|Champoy (1983) IMG 20190225 171946.jpg|The American Music Awards (1985) D444B364-252B-434E-BBB6-CF3DCE521501.jpeg|Eat Bulaga (1986) Capture_032.jpg|Superstar (1987) RPN Studio 9.png|Studio 9 (1988) Superstar1988.jpg|Superstar (1988) Capture_037.JPG|Tell the People (1988) RPN1989.jpg|Iglesia ni Cristo (1989) Capture_115.JPG|Cafeteria Aroma (1989) SaturdayNightPlayhouse.jpg|Saturday Night Playhouse (1989) The Simpsons PH timeslot 1991.jpg|The Simpsons – timeslot (1991) Test Card ABS_CBN_Test_Card.PNG|RPN 9 Manila Test Pattern (1981-1986) RPNChannel9testcard.png|Same as the 1986-present turn off on-screen bug RPN Ch. 9 bandicam 2018-11-24 09-44-51-796.jpg|2007-2012 Testcard with Logo Category:Special logos Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Other Category:Missing former logo Category:Quezon City Category:Philippines